


Batman and Cat Woman

by teri1526



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teri1526/pseuds/teri1526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's simple Liam. It's me, or her. Tell her to stop seeing you behind my back. If you love me, kick her out right now." She spat the order out, and I closed my eyes, knowing my friendship with Liam was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and Cat Woman

"I hate her!" I yelled into the air, at no one in particular, as I slammed my foot into the football I had. It went sailing across to the goal.  
I lined up three more, ready to lick them all into the white netting.  
"I." Kick. "Hate." Kick. "Them." Kick.  
Whenever I got mad about something, I was first to my backyard to kick some footballs around and vent my feelings. Those footballs had seen distress, anger, frustration, and just overall upset.  
They hadn't seen jealousy until now though, or how merciless I was in my fit of it.  
It was one thing to see my best friend go through a breakup and then start dating someone else when I was madly in love with him and would gladly be his if he asked.  
However, it was a completely different thing to watch my best friend go through a breakup and then start dating someone who I openly despised and who openly despised me.  
Some best friend he was, yeah?  
My parents knew I was furious from the day Liam told me he was dating Sophia. He declared their relationship, and although on the outside I acted happy that he had found someone else, on the inside I was both seething and destroyed. My mom looked in my eyes, and she knew how heartbroken I was. I'd been to her crying after Liam had fallen asleep from crying over Danielle.  
And after I had picked up the pieces from his breakup with Danielle. And how does he repay me? He goes and dates /her/.  
I tried to like Sophia, I really did, but it seemed like every time Liam hung out with me, she had to be present and make it be known constantly that he was her's and not mine. Oh and God forbid I should try and hug my best friend. Liam had the most amazing hugs, and after a really rough time, I needed my best friend and his warming hug. Sophia almost threw a fit over it. Liam had straightened things out, but I was left fuming. And Sophia had just given me a curt little smile/smirk. The snarky little bitch. It was like she saw right through me. She wouldn't tell Liam my feelings, but she'd do everything just short of it. She made it be known that I wouldn't have him if she had any say in the matter.  
I wanted to tell Liam, but he didn't know how I felt about him, and he also seemed happy with her, much to my disapproval.  
So I decided that instead of running his happiness and making him hate me because of my jealousy, (it would be a complete loss) I would suck it up and take up a burning passion towards football.  
I screamed again and sent another football flying, pure anger toward the whole damn situation evident as it sailed. Tears started flowing down my cheeks, but I quickly dried them up. Crying showed a weakness, and if that bitch could find that, I'd be done as far as hoping to ever get Liam back.  
"I really thought you hated football," a deep voice called behind me. My eyes shot open, and I spun around quickly to see the devil himself walking into my backyard with a smile.  
"Liam?!" I asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
Liam smiled. "I thought I'd come surprise you. Sophia's gone for the weekend and I thought I'd come see what kind of trouble we could get in?"  
A huge smile broke onto my face. "You mean that I get you to myself for a weekend, and I can hug you like normal without her throwing a hissy fit?"  
Liam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I guess so."  
I threw my arms around him, and he collected me up against his chest. I took a deep breath of him. He smelled completely Liam, and I missed it so much.  
We stayed there for a long time, until Liam pulled back.  
"I miss you Li. You're always with her, and she bitches at everything I try to do." I pouted.  
Liam nodded. "I know, we're working on it. She gets a little jealous, like she thinks I'm cheating on her."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, you're totally cheating on her. Whatever, enough about her. What are you doing here?"  
Liam smiled. "I told you; I came to see what kind of trouble we can get in this weekend. You can come stay at mine, we'll watch movies, play video games, and eat pizza."  
I beamed. "That sounds like fun."  
Liam smiled and nodded. "So go get changed and ready. I already talked to your mom."  
I nodded and hugged him again. "I really do miss you Li."  
Liam smiled. "I miss you too."  
I took off into my house then, running upstairs, hopping into a shower, and then getting dressed. I let my hair fall naturally wavy, and I dressed in a simple outfit. Just a pair of jeans, plus a red, orange, and pink striped shirt. I packed up a bag for me, and then I walked downstairs. Liam was sitting waiting on the couch for me, and he smiled when I walked down.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
I smiled. "Very."  
Liam smiled. "You look cute."  
I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder. "And you're a liar."  
Liam just chuckled before bringing me out to his car.  
"I give you, the Liam mobile!" He announced as we walked out. I caught sight of his black car that he often would compare to the Bat-mobile from his favorite movie and tv series.  
I laughed and shook my head, walking over to the passenger side. "C'mon Batman. I assume we'll be watching that tonight."  
Liam ran up and opened my door. "For you." He smiled. "And yes, we will watch that. We always do."  
I grinned at him. "Yeah, we do. And besides, it's been a full three months since I've seen it!" I rolled my eyes, and he laughed before getting in on the other side. He looked at me cheekily, and I smiled as he began to pull out.  
That night was literally the best ever at the beginning. Liam and I drove around for a bit, and then he picked up pizza and drinks, as well as a couple movies. It was great having Liam back. It was great hanging out with just him.  
He seemed so different without Sophia. He wasn't so paranoid about what he did, and he would actually let go and have fun.  
Did she really have Liam on that tight of a leash?  
We got back to his flat, and we were carrying stuff in. I had the pizzas, Liam the drinks. We unlocked the door, and then walked in. Liam looked a bit puzzled when he walked in and the lights were on.  
"Everything alright Li?" I asked curiously.  
"I could've sworn I turned the lights off when I left," he pondered, before shrugging after a moment of thought. "Guess not."  
Oh, but he actually had turned off the lights when he left. Because you see, there was someone else in the flat.  
Liam had as little warning as I did. We saw her at the same time we heard "And what is /this/?" hissing from her lips. "I /knew/ it."  
I froze and looked at Liam, who was more confused than anything.  
"Sophia?" He asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for the weekend..."  
Sophia merely laughed, standing up and walking to us. "No Liam, I was never leaving. You see, I had a suspicion. That you weren't being very faithful to your girlfriend. It turns out I was right. I leave, and you go pick that up? If you're going to cheat on me Liam, at least do it with someone who's actually worth your time."  
"What kind of leash do you have him on?!" I burst out suddenly, trying to hold back punching her so hard it'd drive her nose into her brain. "You think /Liam/ would cheat on you?! Who the hell even thinks that? You are such a bitch Sophia!" My hands clenched into tight fists at my side, my whole body beginning to tremble with anger.  
"Excuse me?" She snapped, high pitched and squeaky, telling me I was definitely getting to her.  
"You heard me, bitch," I spat. "You don't trust Liam. Of all people, you don't trust /Liam/! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"At least I'm not jealous, like you are!" She screamed, and my eyes went wide. I looked at Liam for a second, who was watching with an almost scared look.  
"What are you talking about?" Liam asked the both of us.  
"You wouldn't," I threatened darkly towards her, a threatening glare coming to my eyes.  
She just smiled and looked at me with an "oh yes I would" look. "Ask her Liam. Ask how jealous she really is. How do you not see it? She's positively radiating green from jealousy. She has feelings for you Liam-it's /so/ obvious-but poor little baby," she teased sourly, smirking at me proudly and rolling her eyes. "Because Liam's dating /me/. And you got lucky because everyone else but Liam saw it."  
"Is that true?" Liam stammered out, looking at me.  
Sophia smiled. "Just look in her eyes Liam. You can see it so clearly. She looks at you like you're her whole world. But her whole world is mine. And she needs to find a new home." She hissed.  
I reached my breaking point then. A scream ripped through me and I surged forward at the bitch a few feet from me.  
"At least I'm not tracking my boyfriend's every move!" I screeched.  
"At least I actually have a boyfriend and am not stuck alone being the jealous best friend!" She shot back, still smirking.  
I reached out and clawed at her, barely missing as she ducked. Sophia however got a bit luckier as she scratched my cheek and I cried out in pain. I shrunk back a bit, holding my cheek, and feeling a little bit of blood trickling down.  
Damn you, fake nails.  
Sophia stood over me, looking down with a smirk.  
"Oh, now are we gonna cry?" She mocked. "What are you, six?"  
I looked up at her with menacing eyes. I held my cheek and spat at her again. "At least I trust Liam."  
She screamed and lurched at me, and I just braced myself. But Liam jumped in just in time.  
"HEY!" He yelled, pulling Sophia back, but not before she scratched my cheek again. The blood was a little more than just a trickle at this point, and I was ready to snap Sophia's neck. Liam got Sophia away from me, and then stood between us, looking back and forth between the two of us. I sank back against the nearest wall, still holding my cheek. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, and I was sniffling a bit from pain.  
"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but seriously!" Liam yelled angrily. "You two are my girlfriend and my best friend! I shouldn't have to sit here and watch you try and rip each other's throats out! I thought you two were finally warming up to each other. What the hell is really going on?!"  
Liam looked at me, and I sank back a little more, shaking my head as another tear fell. A silent sob came over my body, and I choked it out, looking at the wall behind Liam's head.  
Sophia had fallen quiet as well, and when Liam looked at her, she said nothing.  
I turned to go get something for my cheek, but Liam saw me.  
"No, you're not going anywhere," he spoke darkly. "Neither of you are until you tell me what the hell is going on."  
Sophia and I exchanged glances, and then I just looked down again.  
"Well?!" Liam demanded impatiently. "I haven't got all night."  
Sophia was the one to speak up. God knew I wouldn't.  
"It's simple Liam. It's me, or her. Tell her to stop seeing you behind my back. If you love me, kick her out right now." She spat the order out, and I closed my eyes, knowing my friendship with Liam was over.  
I began to reflect everything we had done together. How we had grown up together. Everything. The countless nights spent at one of our houses. All of it was about to go down the drain.  
"What?!" The piercing shriek tore me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at Liam and Sophia. Sophia looked like she had been had been shocked and slapped at the same time. Liam stood rigid, fists balled up, jaw clenched.  
"I said, that you may show yourself out Sophia," Liam said coldly. "And don't come back. I choose her."  
My eyes went wide, and my mouth dropped to the floor. Sophia screamed before grabbing her things, stomping out, and slamming the door so hard I thought it'd break.  
And that's when it all sunk in.  
Liam had picked me. He had chosen me over her.  
My eyes glued themselves to the floor as I suddenly couldn't for the life of me find the words to say to him. A tension hung in the air, slicing through me and making me really nervous, and I slid down to the floor.  
I sat there for a few moments, the only sounds in the room being occasional hiccups from my cries. The blood from my cheek had mostly dried, making my hand and face quite sticky. Damn fake nails. They should be counted as miniature knives.  
But other than that, the room was still. There was a little edge to the air, and it was unsettling.  
"How bad is it?" Liam suddenly questioned softly, a surprisingly calm tone to his voice as he walked over to me. He stood in front of me, looking down as his dark brown eyes scanned over my face and the offended area. He held out his hand to me. "Come on, let me have a look here."  
I took his hand and shakily pulled myself up. I looked at him, watching him take a closer look at me.  
I shook my head, trying to fake it out of this. "'M fine Li, just a scratch," I mumbled, sniffling and reaching to wipe a tear away.  
"Look at me," Liam commanded, and I couldn't help but to do as he asked, looking at his eyes.  
"Look me straight in the eye and tell me you're really fine," he whispered, brushing away a few tears.  
I stared him in the eyes and tried desperately to speak, but I couldn't.  
I dropped my gaze to the ground, a new set of tears flowing over my cheeks. Liam's hand grazed over the wound, and I hissed on the inhale of the sharp breath I took as pain bolted through my skin. I whimpered on the exhale, trying to pull back. "Liam..." I whispered, but not loud enough for him to hear.  
His hand removed from my face, his thumb now a bit bloody itself, and he guided my chin to make me look at him.  
"Why were you jealous?" He whispered curiously.  
I shook my head. I couldn't tell him now. I was vulnerable enough as is. He practically knew, yet I couldn't say it. Because as soon as I said it, this would come crashing down into reality.  
I wasn't ready for that.  
"C'mon, talk to me," Liam pleaded. "Please tell me why."  
I swallowed hard and shook my head again. "Wasn't it obvious? She told you; it was obvious to her," I finally croaked out. "To everyone but you apparently..."  
Liam looked me in the eyes for a moment before swallowing hard. Suddenly, he pulled me against his chest, his strong arms keeping me from leaving. "I am so sorry." He whispered in my ear.  
"I'm not mad at you Liam," I whispered. "Your girlfriend however,"  
Liam cut me off. "Ex-girlfriend." He muttered.  
I looked up at him. "Really?" I whispered.  
Liam smiled. "Yeah, no one gets to treat you like that and date me."  
I bit my lip and blushed. "I love you Liam." I found myself saying before I could realize it. Liam looked at me for a moment, and then I clamped my lips shut.  
"T-that's why I was jealous..." I trailed off quietly, looking down.  
Liam didn't say anything, rather looked at my wound and then picked me up. "C'mon, let's get you fixed up and ready for bed, yeah? We still have some pizza, though it's probably cold."  
I just curled into his arms and nodded. "Mkay."  
Liam carried me upstairs and to his bathroom, before sitting me on the counter.  
"Should probably wash the blood off your hands," he declared, and I looked at my near completely red painted skin. I nodded and turned to the faucet, and then I allowed my hand to rest under the stream of falling water. The water was pink and red, and I just watched as my hand was cleansed. When I finished, I turned off the water and turned back to Liam.  
Liam leaned down to get something from the counter, and then he held up a piece of wet cloth.  
"Might sting a bit," he whispered quietly, stepping between my legs to get to my cheek.  
I nodded, my eyes trained on him. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at the wound. I put my hands on the counter and closed my eyes.  
A hiss escaped from my lips when Liam placed the cloth to my cheek. It stung, and I couldn't help but tense up as tears came to my squeezed shut eyes.  
"Hey, relax babe," Liam coaxed. "Shh, just relax babe." I felt his hand connect with mine, and my heart picked up, even though the rest of me relaxed at his touch. I let out a shaky breath.  
"It hurts Li," I whispered, the pain resounding all throughout my voice.  
"I know it does," Liam whispered back. "I know. I'm almost done, okay? It's almost done."  
I nodded slightly and took a shaky breath, trying not to let any tears spill over as he worked. Liam placed the cloth to my skin many times, and I felt my skin change from not as sticky, but rather moistened instead.  
I heard something being capped, and I allowed myself to open my eyes. Liam looked at me and smiled. "I'm all done," he announced, throwing the bloody rag to the sink to be washed out.  
I nodded and bit my lip. "Thank you Liam."  
Liam reached down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled into my hair.  
"W-why?" I asked against his chest.  
"For letting her do that to you," he whispered sadly. "I really thought you guys were starting to get along... I never meant to hurt you or let you get hurt."  
I bit my lip softly, refusing to say anything. I just sat there quietly, blinking against the fabric of his shirt.  
"Hey, look at me," Liam requested softly.  
I allowed myself to meet his gaze, and then Liam cupped my cheeks with his hands. He brushed his thumbs along my cheek, and when he brushed my scratch, I winced and hissed a bit.  
He immediately removed his thumb and looked at me. "Sorry..."  
I blinked and shrugged. "Don't apologize."  
"I'm glad we cleaned the blood up," he whispered. "It was starting to scare me."  
I blinked at him. "Scare you?"  
Liam nodded. "It looked so bad, even for just a scratch. I honestly had the thought of taking you to the hospital. But then I figured Doctor Liam would just have to fix you up."  
I giggled softly, biting my lip. "Well Doctor Liam, you did well, thank you."  
Liam chuckled. "You're so welcome."  
I expected him to let me go, but he didn't. Liam stared at me for a moment, holding my face where it was, and I just watched him, looking into his brown eyes. They were a bit cloudy, with an emotion that I dare not say for fear that I was wrong and would be hurt. It was almost like it was-  
My thoughts stopped short as Liam's lips pressed to mine softly, and I jumped a bit, my mind registering the situation. His lips were somewhat chapped, but otherwise soft and gentle against mine. They were careful, as if he was kissing glass that would break under too much pressure. It was the most perfect kiss I had ever experienced. A moment I had been dreaming of, that was now coming true. So I let myself relax into the kiss, kissing him back softly as my hands went to his sides and held onto him. Liam pulled back, still cupping my cheeks, his breath soft and wispy over my lips. He ran his thumb over my lips, which were now trembling a bit under his touch and breath.  
"L-Liam?" I whispered, looking into his eyes nervously. My voice was shaky, my mind and heart both racing.  
"I'm not going to hurt either of us any longer," he whispered sorrowfully.  
"What?" I asked quietly. "What do you mean Li?"  
He bit his lip. "I'm not going to hurt you, or me, any longer." He whispered. "I can't."  
I was about to ask what he meant, but he lifted me up and brought me to his bed.  
"Get changed love," he instructed softly. "I'll heat up the pizza and we can watch movies." There was an uneven, rough edge to his voice when he spoke. There was unresolved tension in the air.  
He turned to leave, but I reached for his hand. "Li, wait." I whispered.  
Liam turned back to me, hand clenching mine tightly. "Yes?"  
I pulled him to me. "Are you okay Liam? Sit and talk to me."  
Liam sat down next to me and put his face in his hands. "I let her hurt you. I let her hurt the one I love." He spoke brokenly, voice thick with tears. "The one I really love."  
I turned and sat in front of him, placing hands on his cheeks. "Liam, look at me."  
Liam's eyes met mine, and I brushed my thumbs over his cheeks.  
"Don't you dare-" I began, but I was silenced by Liam's lips pressing against mine again. I squealed a bit at the suddenness, and Liam pulled back.  
"I love you," Liam whispered softly, lovingly. I could feel the sincerity on my lips as they brushed with his, and I could hear it clearly in his voice. "I love you. I should have never been with Sophia. It should have always been you. I am so sorry. I was so stupid for not seeing it. It's so painfully obvious how much we need each other, now that's it been pointed out. It always has been. And I was too stupid to see it and say anything, and I let it hurt you." He rambled on.  
"Liam, stop apologizing." I snapped, shaking my head and cupping his cheek. "I'm not going to listen to this. Just, let's forget it ever happened, yeah? We're gonna have pizza, watch movies, and cuddle, yeah?"  
Liam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but first, I have to do it one more time."  
Just before I was going to ask when he had to do, he kissed me again before getting up. "Alright, let's go."  
I shook my head as a laugh bubbled up from my chest. He was so cute. All masculine and strong, yet so soft and so, so sweet. How could I not fall in love with him?  
I stood up and followed him back to the main hallway, where my bag had fallen off my shoulders. Liam looked at me and smiled as he walked into the kitchen, and I blushed.  
"Left my bag here," I declared, nerves apparent in my voice as I reached to tuck some of my hair behind my ear. I didn't know why they were present, but they were.  
Liam smiled and nodded. "I know." He teased.  
I chuckled a bit and then turned to walk out.  
"I'll uh, be right back?" I asked quietly,  
Liam smiled. "I'll be waiting."  
I walked up to the room to get changed. I pulled out the pajamas I had brought, a pair of plaid pants I liked to sleep in with a matching tank top. I put it on and then looked at my messy hair. I braided it back and then stood in front of the mirror. I looked at myself, and then I nodded. I saw the scratch on my cheek and leaned in closely to get a better look. It looked horrible. How would I even explain this to my mother or my friends?  
Oh, I got into a fight and Sophia scratched me because she told Liam my feelings and made him choose between the two of us and then Liam broke up with her and oh! Now Liam and I are-  
Wait. Were we dating? Or just close (closer, really) friends? He had kissed me, but he never said anything. He said he loved me. But he never said anything about if we were together.  
"Hey babe?" Liam cleared his throat from the doorway.  
I snapped and looked at him, blushing once I realized I was bent over the dresser on the tips of my toes to see my cheek. I relaxed back onto my heels and blushed. "Y-yeah?"  
"Pizza's ready," Liam stated softly.  
I nodded and then smiled a bit. "Alright."  
Liam let me walk past him, before he grabbed my hand.  
I looked up at him in question and he smiled. "By the way, yes we're dating, if you'd like to that is." He spoke kindly.  
I blushed bright red. "How'd you know that I was wondering that?"  
Liam just grinned. "You've always had a really bad habit of thinking out loud." 

"You always quote that whole movie," I teased Liam as the credits for Batman scrolled across the screen. I was laying on the couch, while Liam had decided to sit on the floor beside my head. "Now even I know the whole script!"  
Liam turned and looked over his shoulder at me, grinning. "I love the movie!" He exclaimed in defense.  
I just laughed a bit, reaching to pat his cheek as I laid my head down. I had a perfect view of sideways Liam. "Alright Batman." I giggled.  
Liam chuckled and turned around to sit facing me. "Cat Woman." He teased.  
I raised my eyebrows in question. "Excuse me? Should I be offended?"  
Liam chuckled and bit his lip, shaking his head. "Of course not! If I'm Batman, that must make you Cat Woman, right?"  
I laughed, and then swatted my hand at him playfully. "Meow." I drawled playfully.  
Liam caught my hand and then pulled me to the edge of the couch, smiling a bit.  
"I'm glad I kicked her out," Liam stated, giving me an apologetic look.  
I bit my lip. "In the nicest way possible, so am I."  
Liam just chuckled and nodded, before looking at my lips and pausing.  
"I love you, Cat Woman," he whispered, closing the space between our lips.  
"I love you too, Batman," I replied just in time for his lips to collide with mine.


End file.
